


Тогда КАК ты объяснишь Питера?

by PrussianBell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, don't take this seriously, thor has a theory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianBell/pseuds/PrussianBell
Summary: — ДА НЕ БЫЛО У МЕНЯ СЕКСА С ПАУКОМ, ТОР.





	Тогда КАК ты объяснишь Питера?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then How Do YOU Explain Peter?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840666) by [Asphodelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelia/pseuds/Asphodelia). 



> Спасибо автору оригинала за работу!   
> Больше переводов можно увидеть на моём профиле Книги Фанфиков:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6979502

— Должно полагать, что ты держишь связь с чудищем, кое способно оказать нам содействие. Ты в состоянии воззвать к ней?  
  
Тони едва ли удостоил Тора взглядом. Асгардиец нёс какую-то ересь, а в данный момент существовали вопросы, действительно заслуживающие внимания. К примеру, как им выбраться отсюда живыми.  
  
— Я без понятия, о каких чудищах ты там говоришь. Если, конечно, ты не имел в виду Брюса.  
  
— Нет, я предполагал  _твоё_  чудище — твою любовницу! Сдаётся, что широта её тела была достаточна велика, иначе акт соития стал бы её погибелью.  
  
— Окей,  _что_?  
  
Да, очередные пришельцы, кружащие вокруг с неприкрытой жаждой убийства в глазах — или что там у них вместо глаз, — технически были куда важнее того, о чём бы там ни басил Тор, но теперь Тони был достаточно сбит с толку, чтобы заинтересоваться.  
  
— Ей потребно быть больше размеров твоего пениса, ведь при ином случае куда ж ему было бы вместиться?  
  
— …  
  
— Тор, почему мы разговариваем о моём члене?  
  
— Не имел помысла уничижить твоё достоинство, мой друг! То, что ты удовлетворил её безмерно, не подлежит сомнению, ибо явственным представляется её предпочтение не есть тебя по прошествии сего действа.  
  
— Что я, я не… — Тони подавился слюной, замешкавшись, чем не преминул воспользоваться для атаки пришелец. Тони не имел при себе полной экипировки, но и одной рукавицы хватило для того, чтобы откинуть врага назад.  
  
— Моё достоинство само уничижать может. Почему ты думаешь, что я переспал с женщиной, которая хотела меня при этом сожрать?  
  
— Потому что именно так они и поступают! Тебе необходимо было невероятное бесстрашие, дабы решиться пойти на сей риск. Верно, ты нашёл в ней красоту ни с чем не сравнимую на Мидгарде. Хоть самолично я и не нахожу в их роду притягательности, — Тор сделал паузу, чтобы отбиться от трёх вскочивших на него существ, быстро приканчивая их ударом наэлектризованного топора. — Гротескные создания. Одни ноги да волосы…, но не прими как оскорбление твоей леди!  
  
— Так вы с Джейн расстались, потому что ты понял, что тебя не привлекают женщины? — Тони выстрелил в очередного пришельца, решившего на него прыгнуть. — И подожди-ка секунду, ты что, назвал Пеппер мужепожирающим гротескным чудищем? Потому что если ответ положительный, то у нас серьёзные проблемы, Хьюстор.  
  
— Нет, Пеппер Поттс очаровательна, и моё влечение к женщинам остаётся непоколебимым, но не к той его разновидности, к которой ты развил пристрастие самолично.  
  
— И что это должно значить?  
  
— Не подумай, что я осуждаю тебя! Уверен, её личность достойна песней и славы. Она же… обладает личностью, да? Её вид принадлежит к тому роду, кое овладело развитым интеллектом?  
  
— …  
  
— Энтони, прошу, заверь меня в том, что ты не просто осквернил какое-нибудь несчастное, не имеющее подозрения создание, засим заставив его вынести твоё потомство?  
  
— Что Тони сделал? — Стив умудрился пробиться к ним через толпы пришельцев,  _конечно же_ , ровно к тому моменту, чтобы услышать последний кусок разговора. Иначе и быть не могло.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Совершил акт скотоложства.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него так, будто больше склонялся к точке зрения Тора.  
  
— Я бы никогда… ничего… не сделал с… Просто нет, ладно? Почему тебе вообще взбрело это в голову?  
  
— Так  _всё же_  являлась она представителем паукообразных, что владеют развитым интеллектом, — Тор облегчённо выдохнул. — Я и не мыслил, что Мидгард является обителью гигантских разумных пауков: количество их особей, должно быть, немногочисленно. Я искренне рад твоему счастью.  
  
— … Тони встречается с пауком? — Стив звучал примерно также озадаченно, как Тони себя чувствовал. Но выглядел при этом Капитан просто донельзя осуждающе. Неужели он серьёзно верил в этот бред? Бестолковый бойскаут, вечно предполагает о нём самое худшее…  
  
— Возможно, их пути разошлись. Энтони не слишком жаждал воззвать к её помощи.  
  
— Я не встречаюсь с пауками. И никогда  _не_ встречался. Это просто физически невозможно — встречаться с арахнидами.  
  
— Позиция сия отвратительна. Тебе всего лишь следовало пригласить её на свидание! Ведь она уже одарила тебя ребёнком.  
  
— Да у меня нет детей!  
  
— Конечно есть! Я был растерян, когда впервые повстречался с ним — смертные растут быстро, но не мыслил я, что настолько быстро, дабы за моё отсутствии на Мидгарде сын твой успел достичь юности. Но как скоро паучье происхождение Питера предстало явственным, я разгадал, что его ускоренное взросление, вероятно, кроется в краткой продолжительности жизни представителей его материнской линии.  
  
Тони ненавидел тот щелчок, позволивший ему переключиться на логику рассуждений Тора. Не то чтобы он и до этого не понимал, как именно со стороны выглядели его отношения с Питером, да и «Человек-паук» походило на нечто, полученное в ходе скрещивания «Железного человека» с пауком…  
  
— Так планируешь ли ты её призвать?  
  
— ДА НЕ БЫЛО У МЕНЯ СЕКСА С ПАУКОМ, ТОР.  
  
— Тогда КАК ты объяснишь Питера?  
  
— Питер не мой сын.  
  
— Ты в этом уверен? — Роджерс. Опять со своим взглядом вселенского судьи.  
  
— Что ещё за «уверен ли я в этом»?! — вскричал Тони, когда его вторая рукавица прилетела как раз вовремя, чтобы выбить ещё одну парочку пришельцев, решивших на него напасть.  
  
— Я знаю, что до Пеппер ты вёл… ну, знаешь. Разгульный образ жизни.  
  
Его что, сейчас так Стив шлюхой обозвал?  
  
— Не будь столь склонен к критике, — прервал Тор, вставая на защиту Тони, за что последний был даже благодарен. Полсекунды. — Я убеждён, что Энтони не столь хладнокровен к собственным партнёрам, дабы забыть о совершении сношения с гигантским пауком.  
  
— Мистер Старк совершил  _что_ с пауком? — Сюда влез Питер. Каким-то непостижимым образом. Он свисал с паутинки прямо над их головами, вверх-тормашками, хотя Тони готов был поклясться, что сверху не было абсолютно ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Но всем плевать, потому что Вселенная явно хотела, чтобы и Питер поучаствовал в этом разговоре.  
  
— Ничего, паучок.  
  
— Когда мужчина и исполинское восьминогое демоническое членистоногое любят друг друга страстно…  
  
— Заткнись, Тор!  
  
— Хей, Пит, просто чтобы уточнить — Тони ведь не твой отец? По крайней мере, биологический?  
  
— К чему тут эти уточнения, Роджерс?! — Тони постарался погасить хотя бы часть своего раздражения особо агрессивными выстрелами в пришельцев, не позволяя им собраться для ответной атаки. — Помните времена, когда один из вас вёл со мной «войну», а другой шатался где-то по галактике? Я скучаю по ним.  
  
— Ибо шёл в ту пору сезон спаривания пауков?  
  
Будь это кто-либо другой, Тони был бы уверен, что его просто затроллили, но Тор выглядел искренне убеждённым в своей маленькой теории.  
  
И теперь Питер хихикал. А Стив выглядел так, будто за сотню лет жизни не видел забавы лучше (а ещё так, будто до сих пор считал Тони отцом Питера). Ну, а Тони? А с Тони было достаточно. Когда оставшиеся части костюма наконец подлетели, он взмыл в воздух (чтобы продолжать отстреливать монстров сверху; он не собирался бросать Питера только потому, что его друзья были идиотами), издалека слыша, как Тор говорил Питеру о том, что ему следует попросить «своего отца» побольше рассказывать о «матери и её паучьем наследии».


End file.
